harem_heroes_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Shina Tonde
Shina Tonde is a major characters of the Heroe University Arc and a supporting characters during Splatters Archipelago Arc. Shina is a member of the Heroe University. Apparance and Personality Shina has the power to cancel the gravity of objects she touches! Very useful for her career of future hero, her power also allows one to discover new horizons. She is a young woman 18 years old, with a haircut red and a green eyes. Shina have a differente desing nose compared to others characters. History Heroe University Arc: Frist Comrades: Shina attends the class but does not listen to the teacher, when Arnold starts a conversation with an excuse at the hero. The conversation goes normally but when the hero announces are named to Arnold, he and Shina are then impressed impressed with his feat of stopping Finalmecia's plan and pushing back the Shokushu dimension. Once the course is over, the hero goes to his room and learns that his roommate is Shina and Arnold, they will celebrate the news. Know-how to pass a test Following the incident of the fart hero during his previous test Hardcore, he demenda the help of Shina for a test of know-how she will accept with pleasure. Professor Roko announced that Shina had already passed the test but that she could all help the hero. She stays behind with the hero during Devin and Noomye's test. Neptune's touch! She experiences the first use of the touch of neptunes but will be sent waltzed into the air after too much orgasm. Grand opening!: Shina is invited like all the other friends to the big opening of the bar by the hero. during the big party Shina will stay with the hero, Lupa, Bunny and Carlita, once the orgy finish Arnold and Shina spoke with the hero and she ask him after their nice school year together if he wanted her to join his harem , which the hero will approve on the spot. Splatters Archipelago Arc: Assvengers...!: Shina make a apparition with others allieds for fighting Jackson and his crew. Sex Battle: Shina take part of the final battle. Relationship Chart Friends: * Arnold (Boyfriend) * Hero * Bunny Carott * Lupa Longteeth * An Li * Breno * Rabbi Carott * Hari Carott * Venam Kharney * Mavin Gray * Noomye Caroy * Gwenaëlle Leaf * Carlita Sanchez * Wang Baku * Devin * Red Battler * Alban * Eugénie Latable * Bonny Jenkins * Abraël Diamond * The Housemaid * Jenishi Murakata * Lady Arcana Od Oristis * Skytte Isvelimit Ennemis: * Jackson * Edwarda * Jackson's Crew Interaction Apparition Haremette Stats How to get her? Finish the Grand Opening! Quest and she joins your harem. Gallery Trivia * Based on Ochaco Uraraka from Boku no Hero Academia. * Shina have a differente desing nose compared to others characters. Category:Humain Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Hero's Harem Category:Heroes University Members Category:Heroes University Arc Category:Arnold's Harem Category:Know-how Specialty Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:History Drop Category:Born in September Category:Student Category:Large breast Category:Trimmed Category:Splatters Archipelago Arc Category:Hero Category:Minor Characters